Vida de irmãos
by Deia-love-Kouga
Summary: Como seria a vida de Inu e Sesshy se convivessem juntos com seu pai em um reino? Enfrentando dificuldades, a exigência de um matrimônio, brigas familiares... (Humor, romance, drama, etc.! Cap.2 online!
1. A grande festa

**Vida de irmãos**

Nota da autora: ATENÇÃO!! Essa fic não é totalmente baseada na história do Anime "Inuyasha". Algumas passagens foram retiradas do Anime. A maioria foi criada por mim. Vocês encontrarão coisas impossíveis, jamais vistas na história do Anime. Mesmo assim, curtam a fic e divirtam-se!!

Fala :-

Pensamento "..."

Cap. 1:- A grande festa.

Em um mundo muito distante... Um meio-youkai se encontrava em um rio. Era verão. O clima estava extremamente quente e um banho nessa hora seria a melhor opção para se refrescar.

Inu:- Como está quente hoje... Pelo menos a água está boa... Era tudo que eu precisava...

Sesshoumaru:- Inuyasha, saia daí!

Inuyasha: "Meu irmão detesta que eu fique longe de casa... Bobagem dele..."

Sesshoumaru:- Você me ouviu??

Inu:- Sim, sim, eu ouvi!

Sesshoumaru:- Então, por que continua aí parado???

Inu:- Não quer tomar um banho comigo?

Sesshoumaru:- Não estou de brincadeira! Você está atrasado!

Inu:- Que??? Ai, meu Deus!!

Inuyasha sai do rio imediatamente, pega suas roupas e começa a se vestir rapidamente.

Inu:- "Papai deve estar furioso... Por que eu fui esquecer?? Hoje é um dia tão importante!"

Sesshoumaru:- Todos da região devem estar lá! E você está atrasado! Será que tenho que anotar as datas importantes em você??

Inu:- Sesshoumaru, muito obrigado! Mas, eu não quero!

Sesshoumaru:- É uma pena... As minhas garras fariam um ótimo trabalho.

Inu:- Como você é cruel! Não faria isso com seu irmãozinho, faria?

Sesshoumaru:- Deixe-me pensar... faria!

Inu(gota):- Como ele me ama...

Sesshoumaru:- Cala a boca e vamos logo!

Os dois irmãos seguiram seu caminho correndo, tentando não chegar mais atrasados do que já estavam.

Em um grande castelo, acontecia uma grande festa, onde ricos se encontravam, jogavam e discutiam seus assuntos.

Um nobre rei esperava impacientemente seus filhos, que estavam extremamente atrasados para esse grande evento.

Inu Taisho:- Como eles podem se atrasar tanto?? Eu dei as ordens para que eles não se atrasassem!

Mordomo:- Meu senhor, se acalme. Soube que seus filhos chegaram e foram direto para seus quantos se arrumarem.

Inu Taisho:- Claro! Depois de me fazer passar vergonha, eles chegam!

Inu:- Meu pai, estou aqui.

Inu Taisho:- Finalmente!!! E o seu irmão?

Inu:- Bem, ele quer estar deslumbrante, sabe como ele é... Gosta de deixar as garotas babando.

Inu Taisho:- Tudo bem!

Mordomo:- Senhor meu rei, todos os convidados estão presentes! Já está tudo pronto! O salão já está cheio.

Sesshoumaru:- Estou pronto.

Inu Taisho:- Ótimo!

Inu Taisho prepara-se para um pequeno discurso. Todos os ali presentes ficam em silêncio absoluto.

Inu Taisho:- Boa noite! Estou muito agradecido por todos vocês estarem aqui. Todos os presentes foram convocados aqui porque eu quero anunciar uma coisa muito importante. De agora em diante, Sesshoumaru estará trabalhando na área da segurança de nossa região! Aquele que o desobedecer, sendo de um estágio abaixo dele, será severamente punido. Nossa região está sendo atacada por youkais que vieram do sul. E para que mais nenhum de nós sofra com isso... Coloquei Sesshoumaru para cuidar desse caso! Além disso, hoje ele está fazendo mais um aniversário. E daqui a alguns meses estará se casando e tomando meu lugar como líder dos youkais cachorros!

Muitos, muitos aplausos no grande salão.

Inu Taisho:- E, mais uma coisa! Meu filho, Inuyasha, que voltou a pouco tempo das colinas do Oeste, também se casará daqui a uns meses. E será nomeado o vice.

Mais aplausos.

Inu Taisho:- Obrigado! Curtam a festa!!

Sesshoumaru:- Ufa...

Inuyasha:- O que foi?

Sesshoumaru:- Estava com medo dele me pedir um discurso...

Inu:- Sesshoumaru, você tem medo de discurso??

Sesshoumaru:- É claro que não!!!!

Inu:- Calma! É que... me parece ser fácil.

Sesshoumaru:- Você nunca fez um discurso!

Inu(gota):- Eu sei.

Mordomo: Senhores, tem algumas senhoritas querendo dançar com os dois.

Sesshoumaru:- Então fale a elas que não quero vê-las!

Inu:- Que??

Mordomo:- Meu senhor, não posso dizer isso...

Inu:- Pode chama-las!

Mordomo:- Sim, senhor.

Sesshoumaru(cochichando):- Por que fez isso?

Inu:- Não vai ser com elas que vamos nos casar! Pare com essa frescura! O que há de ruim em uma dança? Olha, não vai durar mais de 2 minutos, ok?

As duas moças chegaram.

Inu:- Virgem Maria!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Sorria, Inuyasha!

Inu:- Não consigo sorrir! São as barangas mais horrorosas que eu vi!

Sesshoumaru:- A culpa é sua!

Baranga1:- Olá, príncipe Inuyasha! Poderia dançar comigo?

Inuyasha(cochichando aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru):- Como eu queria dizer não...

A moça sorri esperando uma resposta. Mas ao abrir os boca e mostrar os dentes amarelados e com pedaços de carne grudados nele, Inuyasha recua.

Inu:- "O único jeito de sair dessa é... a técnica do pé machucado!"

Inuyasha anda alguns passos em direção a jovem e simula um tropeção.

Inuyasha:- AHHH!!! Ai, Ai, Ai!! Meu pé!!! Como dói!!! Socorro!! Eu preciso de ajuda, um médico, enfermeira, veterinário, sei lá!! Que dor!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru:- "Eu não acredito que ele usou a minha técnica!! E agora o que eu faço?? Essa outra garota é muito baixa e gorda!! Como vou dançar com ela?? Ficar agachado?? E acordar com dor na coluna?? Não!! Inuyasha, me aguarde!!!"

Baranga1:- Oh, não!

Um médico chega rapidamente para ajudar o meio-youkai com seu pé "machucado". Logo leva Inuyasha para seu quarto.

Médico:- Meu senhor, você não tem nada.

Inuyasha:- Eu sei!

Médico:- Como?? Meu senhor, tudo aquilo era uma encenação??

Inu:- Sim! É que aquela garota era muito feia! Não, horrorosa! Pior que isso!!

Médico:- Meu senhor ela é minha filha...

Inu:- Q-Que?? N- Não é nada disso... Esquece o que falei!! Me desculpe, eu estava de brincadeira!!!!!

O médico se retira do quarto com uma cara de irritado.

Inu Taisho:- Aí está você!! Te procurei em toda a parte!!! O que ouve com seu pé?? Você está bem??

Inu:- Foi um... um... mal jeito... Mas... mas, o médico disse que se eu continuasse assim eu poderia... poderia... poderia ter que amputar minha perna!!!

Inu Taisho:- Sério?? Não foi isso que ele me disse.

Inu:- O... O que foi que ele te disse?

Inu Taisho:- Que você era um mentiroso.

Inu:- Eu?? Mentiroso?? Nunca!

Inu Taisho:- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Seu irmão está fazendo um discurso. Não quer ver?

Inu:- Bem... O meu pé não está muito bom... ai... ai...

Inu Taisho:- Amanhã de manhã... eu e seu irmão vamos ao salão conversar, e como você já está com uma boa idade, quero que compareça!

Inuyasha:- Sério?? Legal!!

Inu Taisho:- Vou descer... e... Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Inu(gota):- Pode deixar!

O rei se retira e Inuyasha continua deitado.

Inuyasha:- "Caramba, ele vai ficar bravo quando souber que foi tudo uma farsa... Quer saber... Não vou ficar aqui deitado vou para as torres! Lá, a essa hora, não tem ninguém!"

Já no grande salão, o discurso de Sesshoumaru já havia sido encerrado.

Sesshoumaru:- "Ufa... Achei que ia morrer..."

Inu Taisho:- Sesshoumaru, todos adoraram seu discurso! Você estava ótimo! Ah... Os convidados já estão indo embora. Mas ainda tem algumas moças querendo falar com você.

Sesshoumaru:- Muito obrigado, meu pai. Mas, eu tenho que ir mesmo?

Inu Taisho:- Sim! Ah!! Amanhã, venha conversar comigo e com seu irmão no horário de sempre.

Sesshoumaru:- O Inuyasha também vai?

Inu Taisho:- Sim. E... vão ganhar um presente. . Depois de ver o que essas garotas querem, você pode ir descansar em seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru:- Um presente... Tudo bem. Vou ver o que elas querem comigo... "Que saco..."

As moças esperavam. Sesshoumaru, mesmo não querendo, vai falar com elas.

Sesshoumaru:- Boa noite, jovens damas.

Dama1:- Olá, jovem príncipe Sesshoumaru! Nós ficamos sabendo que você vai se casar.

Sesshoumaru:- É verdade...

Dama2:- Ai, ai , meu senhor, queria tanto me casar com alguém como você...

Sesshoumaru:- "Não posso dizer o mesmo..."

Moça3:- O senhor, meu príncipe é tão jovem e bonito.

Sesshoumaru:- Tudo o que você não é.

Moça3:- O que disse?

Sesshoumaru:- Nada, só pensei alto de mais...

Sem querer, alguém esbarra em Sesshoumaru.

:- Desculpe-me, senhor.

Sesshoumaru:- Não, está tudo bem..

Sesshoumaru olha atentamente a jovem. Ela não era como as outras, tinha um olhar de tristeza.

Sesshoumaru: Você está bem?

:- Sim eu estou....

Sesshoumaru:- Você não me parece bem! Venha comigo, vou leva-la até meu pai! Ele pode te ajudar!

:- Muito obrigada, meu senhor, mas não posso aceitar... Tenho que ir.

Sesshoumaru:- M- Mas, espere!! Qual é o seu nome, jovem dama?

A moça que estava em frente a porta do castelo se vira.

:- Meu nome é Kagura, senhor.

Sesshoumaru:- "Kagura..."

Ao olhar novamente, vê que a moça já não estava mais lá.

Sesshoumaru sobe as escadas e vai em direção ao seu quarto, mas antes, passa pelo quarto de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru:- E então, irmãozinho?

Sesshoumaru:- "Ele não está no quarto? Estranho, já é hora... Inuyasha, Inuyasha... será que está de novo nas torres?"

Inuyasha estava observando de cima, as pessoas se retirarem do castelo. Mas, uma delas lhe chamou a atenção...

Inuyasha:- "Hã? Nunca vi essa jovem dama aqui."

A jovem que tanto chamara a atenção de Inuyasha era uma humana de pela clara, cabelos longos, lisos e negros e olhos castanhos.

Inuyasha:- Qual será o nome dela?

Sesshoumaru (colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu irmão mais novo):- O nome dela é Kikyou, ela é nova aqui na região, chegou anteontem à noite. Sempre está colhendo folhas medicinais aqui no jardim.

Inu:- Ela pode fazer isso?

Sesshoumaru:- Nosso pai a conhece e deixa ela mexer em nosso jardim.

Inu:- Ah tá...

Sesshoumaru:- ...

Inu:- ...

Sesshoumaru:- E mais uma coisa, quem deixou você usar minha técnica para se livrar das garotas???

Inuyasha:- Sabia que ia vir bomba... Tá, tá, foi mal, é que ela era tão feia que... cara...

Sesshoumaru:- Tá, dessa vez passa...

Inu:- Valeu...

Sesshoumaru:- Só sei que estou morrendo de dor na coluna! Tive que dançar com aquela miúda por 7 músicas, agachado!! Eu não agüento mais...

Inuyasha:- Hehehehehe.... Pois é Sesshy... A vida é boa para uns e terrível para outros. Hehehehehe...

Sesshoumaru:- Sesshy??

Inuyasha:- O que tem?

Sesshoumaru:- Que apelido é esse??

Inuyasha:- É o apelido que eu coloquei em você, e não vou tirar... Hehehehehe....

Sesshoumaru:- Grande... Agora vai dormir porque já está tarde.

Inuyasha:- É... tem razão.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha foram para seus devidos quartos, para uma boa noite de sono, que era merecida. Afinal, o dia seguinte seria cansativo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: Oi!! O que vocês acharam da minha fic? O que vocês acham que o Inu Taisho pretende nessa conversa? Bem, bem... até o próximo cap.!! Mandem reviews!!! Bjuxxxxx!!

Agradecimentos especiais a **DanyMoon**, que revisou minha fic (como sempre...). Bjux, Dany!!!


	2. Confusões entre irmãos

**Vida de irmãos**

Cap. 2:- Confusões entre irmãos.

Amanhecia... Sesshoumaru, ainda deitado em sua cama, pensava nos acontecidos ocorridos na festa.

Sesshoumaru:- "Por que aquela garota me chamou tanta atenção? Será porque era a única na festa com trajes inadequados? Não, não... Seu olhos também eram diferentes... Não transmitiam alegria como todos na festa, mas sim uma profunda tristeza. Estava com cara de quem tinha chorado muito..."

Inu:- A Bela adormecida já acordou?

Sesshoumaru:- O que está havendo com você? Agora deu de ficar me colocando apelidos!

Inu:- Achei legal.

Sesshoumaru:- Grande... Mas, então para que serve os nomes se não os usamos?

Inu:- Para podermos dizer que tem coisas que não servem para nada.

Sesshoumaru se levanta da cama.

Sesshoumaru:- Ai... minha coluna... Coisas que não servem para nada, hein? Tipo você...

Inu:- Muito engraçado... Vou te esperar lá em baixo.

Sesshoumaru:- Então vá!

Inuyasha sai do quarto e desce as escadas.

Sesshoumaru:- Para que serve as portas se não temos privacidade? Todos chegam aqui e entram sem bater...

:- Hihihihihih....

Sesshoumaru:- De novo não... "Essas garotas gostam de me espionar... Ficam na janela a noite inteira." Saiam daqui!! "Que garotas mais chatas... Da próxima vez... elas que me aguardem."

Sesshoumaru se arruma e desce a escadaria.

Inuyasha:- Fala a verdade, aquelas garotas ficaram te espionando dormir de novo?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim. Mas, não é porque eu durmo nu que elas tem de ficar me espionando! Elas deviam ser punidas!

Inuyasha:- Não... Eu acho que simplesmente você podia fechar as cortinas ou dormir com roupas!

Sesshoumaru:- Hum... Fechar as cortinas... Eu durmo como eu quero!! Elas que tem que ir embora!!

Inu:- Estou começando a achar que você gosta. Hehehehe...

Sesshoumaru(vermelho de vergonha e talvez de raiva):- É claro que não!! Isso é irritante!!

Inu Taisho:- Sabia que está muito cedo para vocês ficarem falando tão alto?

Inu e Sesshoumaru:- Desculpe....

Inu Taisho:- Tudo bem. Venham comigo, vamos para o salão principal!

Inu Taisho leva seus dois filhos para uma conversa.

Inu Taisho:- Bem, como vocês já sabem estão com uma idade boa para se casar... Algumas pretendentes os aguardam no Hall de entrada.

Sesshoumaru:- Não acredito...

Inu:- Pai, o senhor acha certo temos um enfarto logo pela manhã? Se elas forem tão feias como as da festa de ontem, já vá preparando a ambulância...

Inu Taisho:- Você não as conhece, meu filho, não diga nada sem conhecer bem.

Sesshoumaru:- Meu pai, o senhor conhece alguma Kagura na região? Uma de cabelos presos, magra...

Inu Taisho:- Estava na festa?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim!

Inu Taisho:- Bem, se for quem eu estou pensando é uma simples escrava.

Sesshoumaru:- "Isso explica o olhar triste..."

Inu:- O que aconteceu, hein, Sesshy? Quando eu já não estava mais na festa?? Você?? Se preocupando com escravas?

Sesshoumaru:- Eu não sabia quem ela era, por isso perguntei! E... eu não te devo explicações!!

Inu Taisho:- Venham comigo conhecê-las.

Inu:- Pai, acho que o meu pé ainda dói...

Inu Taisho:- Uma caminhada não faz mal a ninguém, mas se você está com tanta dor assim... Sesshoumaru, levo-o no colo.

Sesshoumaru:- C-Como??

Inuyasha:- "Saí lucrando!"

Inu Taisho:- Vamos, o que você está esperando?

Sesshoumaru:- O pé dele sarar! Não vou carregá-lo!

Inuyasha(com carinha de choro):- Pai, olha ele! Ele quer que eu morra de dor no pé! Ou... ou até que eu ampute!!! Ai!! Ai!! Como dói... Sniff... Sniff...

Sesshoumaru:- É melhor "morrer de dor no pé" de que morrer nas minhas mãos depois que isso "sarar".

Inu:- Mas, no momento, o meu pé não está bom e acho que deve demorar uma semana ou até mais para me recuperar...

Sesshoumaru:- Mas, você me paga, e vai ser bem, bem, caro!!

Inu:- Você prefere em dólar ou real?

Inu Taisho:- Parem vocês dois! Sesshoumaru, pegue seu irmão e vamos.

Sesshoumaru pega Inuyasha no colo e acompanha Inu Taisho. Ao chegar no local, encontram várias moças de famílias ricas.

Inu Taisho:- Aqui estão elas.

Sesshoumaru:- Não tinha nada melhorzinho não??

Inu Taisho:- Mais respeito. Onde ele está?

Sesshoumaru joga Inuyasha no chão.

Inu:- Ai!! Por que fez isso??

Sesshoumaru:- Por quê?? Simples: pelo que me lembro, meu pai disse para te levar aqui e foi isso que eu fiz!

Inu:- Mas, ele também não disse que era para me jogar de bunda no chão!

Sesshoumaru: Ele também não disse que não podia!

Inu Taisho:- Será que vocês não param de brigar nem por um segundo???

Jakotsu:- Meu senhor!! Desculpe-me pelo atraso!! Ah... esses são os tão falados príncipes!! Ai, ai vocês são tão gatões!!

Inu:- Quem é esse?

Sesshoumaru:- Não faço idéia.

Jakotsu:- Bem, lá estão as barangas... q-quero dizer as pretendentes... (gota)

Inu Taisho:- Bem, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, esse é Jakotsu. Ele foi encarregado de escolher as pretendentes.

Inu:- "Que gosto esse cara tem?"

Sesshoumaru:- Jakotsu, por que está me cheirando???

Jakotsu:- M-me desculpe, meu príncipe! É que o senhor tem um cheiro tão bom! Que excitante!!

Inu(cochichando):- Qual é a do cara?

Sesshoumaru:- E... precisa responder?

Jakotsu:- Vamos logo ao caso!! Vou apresentá-las!! Vocês se casarão com uma destas. O que é uma pena... Sniff...

Inu:- Pode ir logo????

Jakotsu:- Que rude... Bem, esta é a princesa dos montes de Bard Bar. É muito rica, mas uma péssima dançarina. Ela se chama Kariny Sylvi. Tem um grande terreno. Eu a descartaria...

Inu(gota):- Eu já descartei...

Jakotsu:- Já esta vem do Sudoeste, tem grandes habilidades. Como... como... bem isso não vem ao caso. Eu a descartaria...

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos para a próxima!!

Jakotsu:- Esta se chama Lady Anny. Ela toca violino que é uma doçura!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Pela cara dela não parece bem isso, não...

Jakotsu:- Vamos descarta-la...

Inu:- Espera, tem alguma que você não descartaria??

Jakotsu:- Falando francamente senhor, eu descartaria todas.

Sesshoumaru:- Como?

Jakotsu:- Me desculpe, mas não tenho o mesmo gosto sexual que vocês.

Inu:- Ai, meu Deus.

Sesshoumaru(gota):- Pelo menos ele foi sincero...

Inu Taisho:- Eu preferia que ele não tivesse sido.

Sesshoumaru:- Pra mim chega!! Eu vou embora!!

Jakotsu:- Espere, só quero dizer que o senhor fica lindo dormindo nu... hihihihihi...

Inu Taisho:- Eu não estou acreditando!

Inuyasha:- Caramba.

Sesshoumaru:- Que?? Então era você que ficava me espionando!!

Jakotsu:- Sim. Por quê? Tem algo de errado?

Inu:- Hahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahah....

Sesshoumaru:- Eu vou é te matar!!!

Jakotsu:- Mas eu nem fazia barulho...

Rolou porrada... Jakotsu foi literalmente golpeado e levado direto para o hospital para ser tratado.

Inu Taisho:- Eu não acredito que vocês me fizeram passar vergonha na frente daquelas damas!!!!

Inuyasha:- Eu te fiz passar vergonha?? Quem foi para cima do gay espancá-lo não fui eu!

Sesshoumaru:- Cala a boca, Inuyasha! Fui eu que passei a maior vergonha!!

Inu Taisho:- Bem, com tudo isso não consegui conversar com vocês sobre o que eu realmente queria falar.

Inu:- Tem razão...

Inu Taisho:- Eu quero lhes entregar isso. Essas espadas se chamam Tesaiga e Tenceiga. Esta é para você e está para você.

Sesshoumaru:- Elas não parecem ser espadas comuns.

Inu Taisho:- E não são. Essa espada que te dei Inuyasha, é a espada da Terra, capaz de destruir 100 youkais de uma única vez. E essa Sesshoumaru, é a espada da vida, capaz de reviver qualquer ser.

Sesshoumaru:- Mas, por que não me deu a Tesaiga e sim a Tenceiga??

Inu Taisho:- Por que...

Sesshoumaru:- Está errado, eu deveria tem a Tesaiga, não esse... esse...

Inuyasha:- A é?? Pode falar, pode, manda a ver!!!

Sesshoumaru:- ESSE MEIO-YOUKAI!!!

Inu Taisho:- Parem vocês dois!! Vão para seus quartos agora!! Não quero ouvir nada sobre esse assunto! Só saiam de seus quartos quando eu ordenar!!!

E assim foi, um para um quarto e outro para outro.

No quarto de Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru:- "Como ele pode me tratar assim??? Não sou uma criança!! Quem ele pensa que é??"

No quarto de Inuyasha...

Inu:- "Aquele babaca não se toca que meu pai me deu aquela espada porque sou o melhor! Se ele não gostou do presente, por que não me deu?? Que idiota!"

No salão principal...

Inu Taisho:- Que dia horrível... Espero que eles se acalmem.

Jaken:- Meu sssenhor todasss asss moççças já foram embora.

Inu Taisho:- Finalmente...

Jaken:- Como sssseu conssselheiro real, devo lhe informar que maisss pesssoasss foram atacadasss pelosss youkaisss do Sssul. Acha que devemosss fazer o que?

Inu Taisho:- Você é o meu conselheiro! Deveria me dar conselhos.

Jaken:- Claro, sssenhor. Masss, devo também lhe dizer que ssseu filho maisss novo não essstá em ssseu quarto.

Inu Taisho:- Como??? "Inuyasha..."

Nas torres...

Inuyasha:- "Enquanto o Sesshoumaru se caga de raiva, eu fico aqui! Bem feito para ele!! Hum... idiota"

Inuyasha olha para o céu.

Inu:- Eu... eu ... sou um meio-youkai....

Inu Taisho:- E não precisa ter vergonha disso.

Inu:- Q- que?? E- eu já estou indo para o meu quarto. É... é...

Inu Taisho:- Não precisa dizer nada.

Inuyasha:- ...

Inu Taisho:- ...

Inuyasha:- Minha mãe era legal com você?

Inu Taisho:- Sua mãe era... especial, sorridente.

Inu:- Pai, você... me despreza por eu ser... um... meio-youkai?

Inu Taisho:- Mas, o que você está dizendo? É claro que não! Eu amo você, meu filho.

Inu:- Mas, o Sesshoumaru não gosta de meio-youkais.

Inu Taisho:- Esqueça o Sesshoumaru. Você é um ótimo filho. Não tenha vergonha de sua raça!

Inu:- Pai, tenho que te contar uma coisa...

Inu Taisho:- Pode falar.

Inuyasha:- Meu pé não está machucado, nem doendo... era tudo uma farsa...

Inu Taisho:- Eu sei.

Inu:- C-Como??

Inu Taisho:- É claro! Como queria que eu acreditasse que você estava morrendo de dor no pé se desceu e subiu as escadas, sem contar que subiu até as torres?

Inu(gota):- Você tem razão...

Inu Taisho:- Ainda mais que fui eu que criei essa técnica.

Inu: Sério? Também queria se livrar das feiosas??

Inu Taisho:- Sim... Ah!! Inuyasha, não me enrola!! Vá já para seu quarto!

Inuyasha(gota):- Que droga.

Inuyasha vai para seu quarto dormir e Inu Taisho seque o caminho para o quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Inu Taisho bate na porta e...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: E aí gente?? O que acharam?? Mandem reviews, ok? O que será que vai rolar dentro do quarto do Sesshoumaru? Bem, isso vocês já vão descobrir. Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!


End file.
